sleeping_beauty_parodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Planning Dorothy Gale a Birthday Party
"And so for five long years, the whereabouts of the princess remained a mystery, while deep in the forest, in a woodcutter's cottage, the Three Female Happy Tree Friends carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the mouseling as their own and called her Dorothy Gale." Looking out the window, Dorothy Gale hummed a lovely tune called "I Wonder," attracting many bluebirds. For five years, her eyes became a chocolate brown color, though she still had her tan fur, small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, dark red heart-shaped nose, round head, and little hands and feet. A pair of white panties was set between her legs and fastened at her waist. Tucked behind her left ear was a big red hair-bow that complemented her outfit - a pair of white bloomers that covered the bottom half of her stomach and decorated with frills that went down to her knees and a blue jumper that is both similar to Dorothy Gale's dress and also went down to her knees over a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves - which went well with the white socks and black Mary Jane shoes covering her feet. She was indeed beautiful. As she hummed a tune, she closed the shutters to her window and walked away. "On this her fifth birthday, the Three Female Happy Tree Friends had planned a party and something extra special for her surprise." Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky were downstairs looking over a book of dresses, picking something out to make for Dorothy Gale, who is actually Olivia Flaversham. By the time the day is over, they can finally tell her that she was a princess. "Well, now about this one?" asked Flaky, as they look over the book. And they found the perfect one. "This is the one I'' picked." said Petunia. "Oh, she'll look beautiful in that!" Giggles smiled. "Now I thought of a few changes here..." said Petunia. "Uh-huh." said Flaky. In the book, the Three Happy Tree Friends Girls found a yellow dress similar to Princess Daisy's dress. "Don't forget a pretty brooch." said Giggles. "Yes, and we'll make the sleeves short and puff them up." said Petunia. "We'll make it yellow." said Flaky. Petunia giggled. "Oh no, silly, green." "But..." Flaky began. "How about baby blue?" suggested Giggles. "Of course, we'll need a pair of shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers to match..." said Petunia. "Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" asked Flaky. "Oh, I'll think of something." said Petunia. Of course, they didn't know that Dorothy walked down the stairs and into the living room and heard them. "Well!" Dorothy smiled. Petunia, Giggles, and Flaky hid the book from the mouse's eyes as she walked towards them. "And what are you three dears up to?" "Up to?" repeated Flaky. "Up to?" repeated Giggles. "Up to?" repeated Petunia. "Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we ..." stuttered Petunia, as she tried to say something. Dorothy continued to stare at the skunk, chipmunk, and porcupine with a lovely smile. And she doesn't know that she was a princess and her real name was Olivia. As Petunia tried to think of something, Flaky spoke for her. "Want you to pick some berries." she finished. "That's it, berries!" said Petunia, as she handed Dorothy a blue foot-length coat with dark blue buttons, a blue tam-o'-shanter cap with a red pom-pom on top, a black ribbon inside the cap, and a black ribbon sticking out from inside the cap, and a baby blue scarf with fringes at the ends and a red plaid pattern and showed her to the door in a quick manner, leaving her confused about what was going on. "Berries?" said a confused Dorothy, as she buttoned up the coat, put on the tam-o'-shanter, and wrapped the scarf around her neck. "Lots of berries!" said Giggles, as she, Petunia, and Flaky escorted her out the door. "But I only picked berries yesterday." said Dorothy. "Oh, we need more, dear." said Petunia. "Lots, lots, more!" added Giggles. "Yes!" said Petunia. Then the skunk, chipmunk, and porcupine pushed Dorothy out of the cottage through the front door. She looked back with a suspicious look and smile on her face. Something's not right with them. "Now hurry back, dear." said Petunia. "And don't go too far." said Flaky. "And don't speak to strangers." added Petunia. "Goodbye, dear!" called Giggles. "Goodbye!" called Flaky. "Goodbye!" called Petunia. "Goodbye!" said Dorothy, as she waved goodbye and walked off deep into the forest, carrying the basket in her hand. Then the skunk, chipmunk, and porcupine closed the door and got back inside. "I wonder if she suspects." said Flaky thoughtfully. "Of course not, come on. Will she be surprised!" said Petunia, as they went around the room, gathering things. Petunia went to the trunk and took out multiple green fabrics and sheets as Giggles went into the kitchen to find ingredients to make the birthday cake. All three are very excited. "A real birthday party!" said Flaky. "With a real birthday cake!" said Giggles. "Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of!" said Petunia. "I'll get the wands." said Flaky, as she headed up the stairs. "Yes, you...the wands?" said Petunia. But she was startled when Flaky mentioned the wands and closed the trunk quickly. "Oh no!" gasped Giggles, who was also startled. "No wands, Flaky!" Petunia warned. "But the five years are almost over" Flaky protested. "We're taking no chances." said Petunia, as she handed Flaky the fabrics for making the dress. "But, I've never baked a fancy cake." said Flaky. "Oh, you won't have to, dear." said Petunia. "I'm going to bake the cake!" Giggles called from the next room. "You?" asked Flaky, who was kind of surprised. "She's always wanted to, dear, and this is her last chance." said Petunia. "Well,..." said Flaky, who was not so sure about Giggles cooking. "I'm going to make it four layers with blue and baby blue, morning glories, daisies, roses, carnations, periwinkles..." said Giggles, as she thought about what to put on the cake. "And I'm making the dress." said Petunia. "But you can't sew, and she's never cooked!" said Flaky. "Oh, it's simple." chuckled Petunia. "All you do is follow the book." said Giggles. Petunia pulled out a small stool and directed Flaky to stand on it. "Up here, dear. You can be the dummy." she said. "Well, I still say we ought to use magic." said Flaky. Then Petunia threw a sheet of green cloth over Flaky and began cutting with a pair of scissors. Then Giggles laid all the ingredients for the cake before her. She looked into the book and read the ingredient instructions. "Flour, three cups." said Giggles, as she searched for them, muttering, "Cups, cups, cups, cups, cups..." At that moment, Giggles realized that the three cups of different sizes were already on the table and used them to pour flour into the bowl. "One, two, three." Petunia cut a circular hole into the sheet. "What's that for?" asked Flaky. "Well, it's got to have a hole in the bottom." replied Petunia. "That's for the feet to go through." added Giggles. Then Petunia tossed the sheet over Flaky again, and Flaky noticed there was something wrong with the sheet. "It's green!" said Flaky. "Oh, lovely shade, isn't it?" Petunia smiled. "But I wanted it yellow!" complained Flaky. "Now, dear, we decided ''green was her color." said Petunia, flatteringly. "You decided?" asked Flaky. Petunia giggled to herself as she left Flaky inside the sheet and went over to get tape measure. Flaky mumbled incoherently until Petunia came back with the tape measure and wrapped some around the waist. "Two eggs, fold in gently." said Giggles, reading from the book. But she didn't understand what fold in meant. "Fold? Oh well." Giggles shrugged, and she just put two eggs into the bowl and folded them in. She pressed down on the batter, and she heard the shells cracking, causing the batter to overflow from the bowl. Now Flaky was completely covered in the green cloth from head to toe. "I can't breathe!" she called, whose voice was muffled under the sheets. Petunia cut the cloth open at the top, and Flaky popped her head and arms out and took a look at the dress from the inside. "It looks awful!" Flaky complained. "That's because it's on you, dear." said Petunia, cutting the remaining cloth from the right side. "Now yeast, one tsp. Tsp?" said Giggles, looking into the book. This time, she didn't understand what the word Tsp meant. "One teaspoon!" Flaky corrected her. "One teaspoon, of course!" Giggles giggled sheepishly. She put the yeast on the teaspoon and finished adding the rest of the ingredients to the batter. Then Petunia measured the size of the dress. "Oh, gracious how the child has grown!' she exclaimed. "Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here!" said Flaky, remembering the old days. "Just a tiny baby!" said Giggles, remembering as well. Then all of a sudden, Flaky sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. Petunia and Giggles saw that. "Why, Flaky!" said Petunia. "Whatever is the matter, dear?" asked Giggles. "After today, she'll be a princess. And we won't have our little Dorothy Gale!" Flaky sobbed tearfully. "Oh, Petunia!" said Giggles, who began to cry about Dorothy as well. "Now, now, now, now, we...we...we...we all knew this day had to come." said Petunia, shedding a tear and wiping it from her eye as well. It had been five years, and they began to think of Dorothy as their own child that they never had. "But why did it have to come so soon?" Tears slid down Giggles' cheeks. "After all, we've had her for five years." said Petunia. "Five wonderful years!" Flaky said dreamily. Then there was a moment of silence as they thought about the wonderful years they had with the child. They fed her, bathe her, and helped her go to sleep. Flaky sniffled and wiped another tear from her eye again. Then suddenly, Petunia changed her expression. "Good gracious, We're acting like a lot of ninnies! Come on, she'll be back before we get started." said Petunia. And they all resumed their work. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs